Shola Christie
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Shola Tachell Christie • ' age ' — 17 • ' year ' — Sixth • ' birth date ' — September 24th • ' height ' — 5'11" • ' weight ' — 127lbs • ' hair ' — Black (naturally short and curly but she adds extentions) • ' eyes ' — Brown • ' gender ' — Female • ' sexuality ' — Straight • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — Witnesses by Agua de Annique (on you tube) I wonder what's the remedy And I can move on with my life • ' wand ' — 11 inches, Vinewood with the powdered teeth of a deceased runespoor • ' student activities ' — none • ' favorite subject ' — Charms • ' least favorite subject ' — Potions • ' blood status ' — Muggle-born • ' school house ' — Nifleim • ' patronus ' — Deon, her second-eldest brother • ' boggart ' — Rachard, her eldest brother ''character information'' ''history'' Shola is the only daughter in a fairly large family. Her parents were descended from Ethiopian slaves taken to work in the Jamaican plantations several hundred years ago. They lived in the parish of Trelawny in the county of Cornwall for most of her parent's youth, but after they had had Rachard and Deon, they decided to move to England and try to give their children a better life and education. Soon after they moved to England, they decided London was not for them, they wanted somewhere more rural to raise their children and picked the county of Cornwall as the name of it reminded them of their roots in Jamaica. They settled in the city of Truro by the time Kasen was born; a year later, Shola came into the world. Tasha (Tashaonda - Shola's mother) and her husband Autry settled in easily, made friends locally and although they missed the Caribbean weather had found themselves somewhere they could be truly happy. Their boys were boisterous and often ganged up to pick on Shola. She was never close to her brothers as a child, preferring to spend her time alone. She had few friends as most of the local kids were scared of her older brothers and odd things often happened around the reclusive girl. When Shola turned six, Rachard had picked her up by the feet in front of all his guffawing friends and exposed her underwear as she scrabbled to cover herself with her skirt. He shook her about and Deon rescued her. He had always just followed his brother before, but seeing the boys laughing at his sister's embarrassment and pain caused him to take matters into his own hands. He shoved Rachard and caught Shola before she hit the ground and ran home with her. They did not tell any one for years that when they got home, their hands had somehow been stuck together. For two hours, the shaking Shola could not extract her hand from Deon's; then as she calmed down from her ordeal - their hands unmerged. There was no traces of glue and they agreed to never speak of it again. From then on, it became Deon and Shola against the world and he took time out to play with his little sister and to protect her from Rachard...but he was not always at home. When Shola was ten, she received a letter that shocked her. She was invited to Yggdrasil Adacemy for Wizardry and she showed her parents excitedly; if she went to this school she could be free of the humiliation of schooling with Rachard and Kasen. After a teacher had come by to explain it was not just a strange joke, Tasha and Autry pooled their savings to gather what Shola needed for her new and excitingly different education. Deon was pleased for her, but Rachard and Kasen were not - they saw it as favouritism and they did not see why Shola should get some "fancy-assed" private education when the boys all went state. School was a revelation to Shola and she immediately began to excel. She ignored being called a 'Mudblood' as she had heard worse as a child anyway and she delved into her books with an almost religious fervour. She even made a few friends and began to flourish without her brothers around to stifle her. When she was twelve, she went home for the summer holidays and had no idea of the fact that she was an early bloomer and looked statuesque and far older than her age. Rachard capitalized on this by acting as her agent and signing her up for modelling work. Shola hated it but Rachard still scared her and she did it to satisfy him. He even set her up on a few very scarring 'dates' that left her terrified of men for a while, with him pocketing the proceeds. Life was happy when she went to school and miserable when she was at home. Her personality began to shift though, she began to wear more of a mask even when at school as she was scared of doing the wrong thing. Her modelling career was taking off but her parents managed to defy their son on the count of her continuing to attend Yggdrasil during term time. She started being more outgoing despite not wanting to as her modelling image had to be upheld at all time - or so Rachard said. ''personality'' Shola feels like she has two sides to herself. She has the side that she wants to be and the side that her family approves of - or so she thinks. Her parents and her brother Deon truly understand that she is not happy and wants to break free and they support her as best they can. If not for the baleful influence of her brother; the side she is forced to show the world would all but disappear. The family are scared of Rachard and his domineering ways, leaving Shola as his favourite victim to suffer. At heart, she is a shy girl who having been ignored so much as a child now actually often prefers a little bit of quiet time. She can often be found in the library working on her homework, but in recent years she has been also splitting her time between the library, a rather bitchy clique her brother would approve of for her image and her steadfast friends who cannot understand why she has started to drift from them. Shola wants to be able to make money for her parents and Deon to give them a secure life but Rachard always manages to get in the way of her good intentions and takes it all for himself. Kasen lives off whatever he was given by his brother. She dislikes the modelling but understands that if only Rachard and Kasen could be tamed - or scared - away from taking the profits, that her parents could have a happy and well-off retirement. She also wants to set up Deon and his wife and kids so that they do not ever have to have money worries again. Currently her aspirations circle around getting away from Rachard and Kasen and being able to provide for the others in her family. She is willing to continue modelling despite her shyness to do that. After she has done that, she hopes to quit modelling and set up a charity helping children suffering under abuse and oppresion; be they muggle or magical. ''schedule for classes'' one — Arithmancy two — Charms three — Defense Against The Dark Arts four — English VI five — Biology six — Film seven — Photography ''part-time job'' Shola received special dispensation to leave campus occasionally to do her modeling work. She can only go if it does not clash with her classes at all or affect her grades. Shola pretends that this makes her happy but in actuality, she would prefer to just be a student. She feels like Rachard is managing to affect and taint her school experience. ''relationships'' ''family'' family tree mother — muggle — Tashaonda Laurice Christie née Williams (44) Shola loves her mother, she knows that her Mum tries to stand up to Rachard even though she is about as scared of her sons as Shola is. father — muggle — Autry Trayvon Christie (46) Autry is a kind and bookish man. He is excessively proud of Shola and her magical abilities. He dislikes confrontation though and tries to avoid it at all costs. Shola adores him but wishes he had more of a backbone. brother — muggle — Rachard Dexter Christie (25) Shola despises her elder brother as he has scared and terrorized her since she was a baby. He is a troubled man and takes it out on his family and various girlfriends. It is suspected he probably has more children than he is aware of but he couldn't really care less about the ones he does know about. He had a bad influence on Kasen as they grew up and the youngest brother follows his elder around like a puppy waiting for scraps. After Rachard hurt Shola, Deon broke away from him and so the two eldest boys detest one another. brother — muggle — Deon Amani Christie (23) Seemed at first like he would grow up to be just like his older brother, until Deon caught Rachard going a step further in his campaigns to terrorize their little sister. Deon decided his brother had crossed the line and he grew closer to Shola, even shielding her when their brother got violent. Deon is the only one who knows the truth about her school out of her brothers as he was the only one she and their parents felt they could entrust with the good news. Deon is seen as a guardian angel by his sister and he is laying plans for her when she leaves school to be able to be rid of Rachard for good. He and his wife Stefi do their best during Shola's holidays to have her stay with them and their children instead of being used by Rachard to fund his lavish lifestyle. Shola loves them and their children dearly. brother — muggle — Kasen Noah Christie (19) Follows Rachard around and is pretty much a henchman for him, despite his own assertions that he is formidable in his own right. Shola hates him. sisterinlaw — muggle — Estefania "Stefi" Teresa Christie née del Piero (Wife of Deon - 22) Estefania grew up in London and met Deon through a school program that tried to get country people in touch with townies to try to expand the horizons of both. They were not paired up, Deon was actually paired with her brother, José (Portugese pronounciation). Deon and José got along so well, Deon was invited to visit during the holidays and he met Stefi. They flirted about for a couple of years and on Stefi's eighteenth birthday, they confessed their feelings. They soon were married and began having children. Shola loves Stefi very much and wishes she had a sister like her. nephew — muggle — Rachard Dexter Christie Jr (4) (child of Rachard, mother is his ex-girlfriend Traci Gershwin) nephew — muggle — Peter Rhashan Christie (3) (child of Rachard, mother is his ex-girlfriend Traci Gershwin) niece — muggle — Michele Yvonne Christie (3) (child of Rachard, mother is his ex-girlfriend Yvonne Farmer) niece — muggle — Yara Stephanie Christie (3) (child of Deon and Estefania) nephew — muggle — Clifton Lester Christie (2) (child of Rachard, mother is his ex-girlfriend Mari Williams) niece — muggle — Adriana Deanne Christie (9 mths) (child of Deon and Estefania) ''friends'' ○ Johnathon Eun - while not necessarily a friend; he is also not just 'someone at school'. Shola seems to get along well with the oft-grumpy boy. ''other'' ''random notes'' Wand Notes — MIUN (Vine) September 2 to September 29 - Those born under this sign are natural socializers, with keen abilities to restore balance to all situations. You are instinctive and amazingly perceptive. Ref. ''in-game events'' — 2010 Shola's Tag — April → April 2nd ¤ thread Shola discusses MAGINET with Johnathon before the two decide to work on their essays together in the library → April 6th ¤ Post 001 In which Shola misses her family → April 17th ¤ thread Shola talks to Morgan about their mutual fondness for morning walks. → April 22nd ¤ Post 002 Shola asks John to the dance and he accepts! Category:Character Category:Student Category:Nifleim Category:Muggleborn Category:Part-timer